His Trusted
by Dark Lord Potter Black
Summary: Her Evasive Equivocation


**_Disclaimer: Not mine. Rowling's._**

 ** _Warning:_** _Dark fic_ ** _. I would advise to read it slowly. Not too many dialogues, and a very small story._**

 _He had a choice to make. Him or her?_

He could feel adrenalin leaving his body and exhaustion taking over.

His muscles ached due to high expense of magical energy for prolonged periods. He could feel my leg throbbing. Mutilated. A bone-shattering curse. _Bellatrix._

The pain in his leg was quite dull compared to the pain he was feeling the seeing her lifeless body.

Tears ran down his face. His face sombre yet emotionless. His hands covered in blood. Blood that he shed.

Her clothes were bloody and battered. A long gash ran down her cheek.

 _Rosaline Potter._

 _Her black hair which once flowed freely, was now a mess, covered with her warm blood._

He took her hand in his. He knew it was cooling rapidly. More tears ran down his face.

 _Her eyes which once glowed as bright as his, looked like dull green moss._

He wanted to scream and wail. He did not. He sat there motionless.

The Room was covered with bodies. In mindless rage, he had taken the warpath and killed them all. Bled them to Death. Tore apart limb from limb. It was a massacre. _Death Eaters._

 _Blood covered her torso. Her hair was all messed up. Her skin was pale and dark circles were still visible under her eyes._

He hadn't felt such strong emotions since he was three. He remembered that night well. The day his mother had died.

He looked down at the hand he was holding. It was so cold. He had failed her. Again.

 _Cuts layered her arms, deep enough, that blood still oozed out of them._

' _I carry your heart. I carry it in me._ ' I could still hear her. _My dearest sister._

He closed his eyes as more tears poured down them. He wanted to be at peace. But he knew he couldn't die. Not yet.

Love is root of all evil.

Why did he loved her so much? Was it really enough to kill her?

No, he hated her. Why did she leave him alone again.

He had watched her grow into a beautiful and confident woman. She was no longer the cute little girl she used to be.

" _You are the greatest, big bro!"_ More tears rolled down his face.

It wasn't fair. Life was _never_ fair for them.

He had lost his parents. She never knew them.

He had taken her to their graves. She had hugged me and cried her heart out. Now she was with them. Sirius was there too.

 _It was an ambush. Je_ could feel he hatred rise within him.

He wanted to join her but He couldn't. One last thing was left to do.

He raised his head to meet the blue orbs, he had come to adore. Her tears flowed free. _Perhaps, the first time in her life._

'S-sorry. I had no other choice,' The quiver in her voice made me realise she was telling the truth for once.

Everything else was an elaborate lie. Her deception cost him everything. _Daphne's. My Daphne's._

His jaw clenched on it's own accord. The Magic begged him to unleash hell upon Earth.

"They had my sister," her voice steadier. She explaining her actions more to her herself, than him.

"And, Rosaline?" He asked, his voice holding no amount of anger that he felt. "Wasn't she you sister, too?"

She sobbed, and broke down. He had a choice to make. He looked down at the wand, he held. For some reason, his own – more so now.

 _Be careful, Mr. Potter. Nothing good has ever come from Yew wands. I am afraid a hard life awaits you._ _Ollivander had said._

He looked at Daphne who was now kneeling on opposite side of his sister. A dark chuckle left his lips, and Daphne stared at him. He had an image of a brutally tortured and raped corpse of Astoria.

He shook his head. The effects of expending Dark Magic was finally getting to him. It was almost aphrodisiac. Like pain. He wanted pain.

He looked into Daphne's eyes. She knew what was going to happen. He had lost enough blood. If he made out of this room, he would never be able to walk.

He raised his wand. It hurt more than anything. Betrayal always does. All he felt was fear as his mouth dried up, and hand shook violently. Could he really do it?

Her blue eyes begged him. He steadied his wand arm, taking a deep breath. She made no movements to stop him, her pleads silent. He gave her the chance, she did not take it.

 _He hoped this was the right choice._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light filled _**my**_ vision, as one of the two remaining occupants gave their life to Death.

 ** _A/N:_**

" _Whoa! Who died?_ "

 ** _Not really for Daphne fans. There aren't enough fics with Daphne betrayals so yeah, I can understand if you hated it._**

 ** _Please spare me the details of your hatered by flaming. It is just a character._**

 ** _Now the real A/N_**

 ** _I really love fics with betrayals, angst, suspense and conspiracies. Just wanted to write a one-shot. I have a plot in mind, but it would take a while to write, and with my other fics on hiatus, one-shot sounded like a nice idea._**

 _ **I don't know who died. I will decide on one if I ever update. This is strictly a one-shot, for now.**_

 _ **If Harry dies, it would be a Flashback, and that's it.**_

 _ **If Daphne dies, then too it would be a Flashback, but as if Harry narrates in the court, after he is apprehended for the Deaths, seeing where it all went wrong**_ _ **.**_

 ** _On hindsight, the writing needs a lot to be desired. The flow of the story was not a veey good one. It felt broken at many places. And, I should have added a bit of how it led to this, but it was one-shot, so I didn't bother when I started it._**

 ** _Perhaps, I will post an update of this same chapter at a later date._**


End file.
